Destroyer Of Worlds
by HaveYouEverDancedWithTheFairys
Summary: The story you know was never quite right. There was no happy ending, beginning or middle. AU.
1. Prologue

Haay everyone :3 sorry for starting **another** story when I have two left hanging. just mentioning for disclaimer shit that I do not own **any** Alice In Wonderland copyright at all. Hope you enjoy my re-write of this absoloute **classic**.

* * *

I met Alice when she was 6289 days old, 17 years and 87 days to be precise. She was as beautiful as the first snow of winter, with the grace and finesse of a cat. Of course, by this age, she'd developed a style rather contrary to the manner suggested as "proper". I think it was the tattoo that clinched it. My name is Joshua Duke, and I'm here to tell the _true _story of Alice in Wonderland.

Alice McGee did not, contrary to popular belief, live in the victorian ages. She lived in the 21st century, in Bristol, England. She was born with sun kissed golden hair and the most delicate little fingers you'd ever felt grasp your finger. As she grew, her hair cascaded down her back and it was envied by all. Untill she cut it off. She was 15, and claimed a smiling cat had told her to do it. That's when it all started, apparently. I did not know Alice untill she was 17. All of these details are second hand from doctors, her parents, quacks and orderlies. Anyway, Alice's hair was short and croppy. Shorter than a bob. and it looked messy, but sexy. A few months later, she died it electric blue and got her lip pierced, claiming once more that it was the smiling cat.

Her parents became very worried, Alice was not one to rebel. She did well in school, was polite and kind and was never in trouble. It was one night in December they realised the depth of their daughter's troubles.

It had been snowing when a piercing scream filled the house of the McGee's. leapt from his bed and pulled open his bedside drawer, and removed a hand gun. took the crucifix from under her pillow and they both ran towards Alice's room. The screaming was continuous, a sound that would make the devil himself shudder. wrenched open the door and what he saw horrified him in a way that still gives him nightmares today. Alice was sitting up in her bed, rigid as stone, screaming as blood poured from her eyes and neck. Their was claw marks as deep as hell in her arms and they kept appearing, as if an invisible creature was slashing her arms. Her parents just stood in shock, they didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Alice whispered into the darkness,

"_The rabbit hole," _

and fell asleep. Alice's parents ran towards her bed to find her curled up in content, no blood, no scratches. Just a smile upon her face.


	2. Time To Die

After Alice's 'encounter' her parents contacted their GP, in search of a psychiatrist. Darren Hope, a psychiatrist fresh out of school, arrived at their house the very next morning. Alice opened the door to this stranger and looked at him in awe. He was a young man, at the age of twenty-something. He had thick brown wavy hair and dark green eyes. His smile could weaken a nun to sin. Alice's mother invited him in and asked if he wished for a cup of tea. He politely accepted and began to ask Alice questions about herself.

Her full name? "Alice Elizabeth Mcgee,"

Her date of birth? "14th June 1992"

Her favourite colour? "Purple,"

Her favourite food? "Oooh, definetly the March Hare's tea cakes, although he says the Hatter's are better. But I've yet to meet him, I've heard he's very handsome, do you know him?" A smile crept onto Hope's face as he made notes.

"I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure. Where does he live?"

"Why in Wonderland ofcourse. But I don't want to go back there anymore. The Queen's wants my head, you see?" Alice's fear shone through her and illuminated the room with tension.

Hope decided that the best action was to have a series of sessions involving hypnotherapy and counselling. He left the house without even drinking a drop of his tea.

But alas, this is where files and reports get hazy. All we know is that worked with Alice for 2 or more years, and gradually she calmed down and stopped talking of the cat and her other "friends".

So, no-one quite knows how it happened. But it did. It was a summer month of August when Alice climbed out of her bed. She quietly tip-toed down the stairs and made her way into the spotless kitchen. Dinah, her black fluffy kitten, jumped onto the counter and began to nuzzle at her. She stroked her gently, staring into nothing, but she then got the kitten by the scruff of it's neck and slammed it into the floor. It let out a wail before Alice through it across the room and it smashed through the window. She reached into the draw beside her and pulled out the biggest, sharpest most daunting knife they owned. She walked up the stairs, towards her parents bedroom. She knocked on the door and sang "We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red" and then Alice simply plunged a knife into her father's heart and dissected her mother's neck. She then took a paintbrush and painted on the wall, using her mother's blood, "Run, Alice. RUN!"  
Police reports say she was found clutching a small teddy bear that was covered in blood, in the corner, crying.

She was sent to Southmead Hospital; A psychiatric hospital in Bristol. For days she did nothing but sat there in a trance. Her eyes open, but dead. She was watched constanly by camera's. So when she blinked, every single orderlie the hospital could spare was in her room. It was the first sign of movement in days and she allowed them to feed her and change her clothes before she finally fell asleep.

_**"Alice?" a voice calls to me in the foggy distance. I walk towards it and find myself in front of an old, knotted tree. At the base of the tree is a rabbit hole.**_

**_"Alice? Come, Alice. We'll help you" the voice comes from the hole. I bend down and cautiously stick my head in. Suddenly, two hands push me in. As I fall, the owner of the hands shouts "Goodbye, Alice."_**


	3. Authors apologies

Hey everyone.

I know, I know.

I start all these stories and I never finish.  
WELL!  
NOW IT STOPS.

I SHALL BE UPDATING.

EVERY STORY.

UNTILL ALL ARE FINISHED.

Add the links on to the end of 'www. fan fiction ' (without spaces) because they FF hates me :(

First, I'll finish my **Alice In Wonderland** story -

**Destroyer Of Worlds.**

.net/s/5977145/1/bDestroyer_b_Of_bWorlds_b

Then I'll finish my **Merlin** story -

**A Knife Called Lust.**

.net/s/6497980/1/A_Knife_Called_Lust

Then my **Skullduggery** story -

**Beserker.**

.net/s/6100898/1/Beserker

Then the **Buffy **story -

**Early One Morning.**

.net/s/5967120/1/Early_One_Morning

and finally my **Twilight **story -

**Moonlight.**

.net/s/5912969/1/Moonlight

I am so sorry. First update for **Destroyer Of Worlds **will be up tonight or tomorrow.

(L)


End file.
